


Fallen Angel

by Crashing_Worlds



Series: Crashing worlds - Naruto Fantasy [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSaku mentioned, Semi-Public Sex, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_Worlds/pseuds/Crashing_Worlds
Summary: Patience - one of Narutos assets, especially if it comes to the person he loves to feel the same. The person he desires for? His former girlfriend Sakura who simply isn't able to love him the way he wants her to.Patience - one of Sakuras favorite excuses, especially in the case of her admirer and ex-boyfriend Naruto. Her main goal? Manage to get Naruto to get over her without him being left with a broken heart.Patience - a feature that is a complete alien for Sasuke, especially if it comes to his unrequited desire. The object of his desire? No one else than Naruto...A tricky situation that gets even more complicated because of Sasukes supernatural secret. While these three including their emotional chaos are visiting a concert the situation comes to a head because everyone tries to fulfill their plan.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the series, and now we got my fave ship interacting! I kind of like the image of Sasuke being an angel, so i put it into a storie.   
> Music recommendation of the day: Midnight ~ Coldplay

SASUKE POV

Sympathy. That was everything I could feel for Naruto Thompson the way he was dreaming of a future with Sakura.

Well... maybe not. I should feel sympathy for him, but I wasn't able to fight the strong fist of jealousy clenching around my heart every time I realized that she meant everything to him. But today would be the day of great changes.

After all I wasn't just anybody you could resist that easily. There was a great mass of people, women as well as men that would bunk off their fingernails just to touch me one time.

I looked from my fingers that clutched the sink up to the mirror in front of me. My jawbones emerged clearly as I tried to control myself. Naruto wouldn't be able to resist my attraction any longer. I was attractive. It is like that with us angels. I could make everyone fall for me, anyone, without exception.

Right in this moment the door got opened and an extremely buff man entered, a laceration gaped on his forehead. He pushed me aside to get to the sink, not paying any attention to me. Apparently the Hulk-lookalike wanted to clean his wound.

A small grin smirked onto my face. Challenge accepted.

I leaned down to his face he coated with water. He was gross, hideous, and the similarity to Hulk was astounding. But this wouldn't hold me back from conducting my plans. Next to one of his multiple pierced ears I murmured: "Do you need some kind of assistance, babe?"

I have always been a good liar. Even if it disagreed with my nature completely.

The brawny man looked up and focused on my face. Immediately my brain reacted and I glanced at him in a fatally way, smacking my lips and bit down on them seductively.

Before 'Hulk' could react my face already was close to his. His breath smelled of alcohol, cigarettes and onions. Very pleasant. Rather not.

I felt certain that he was not gay. Honestly I thought he would not be able in his boozed condition to even think about general sexual activities. But either way Hulk already was fallen for me before I even touched him. He stepped back and I pressed him against the wall, letting my fingers stroke over his body and started sucking on his neck whilst my hand slid down into his pants. I already felt him getting hard. It was a long time ago since I did suchlike things and a part of me was thirsty for skin contact, but this man wasn't the one I wanted. Definitely not.

I desisted from him quickly with a bored look on my face and washed my hands. After a few seconds I turned around to him and gave the muscleman a bugged look.

"What?" I asked at his stare. But he stayed silent and looked at me like I was an alien. Well, this was finished.

I looked into the mirror again and brushed a black strand of hair out of my brow, gave the stranger a wink with my dark eyes and left the room.

Out there I was received by loud music, suffocating heat and a determined Sakura. To tell the truth, I didn't even know the band that was playing. I came along anyway. Supposedly that was for Sakuras begging but certainly I had my own personal reasons. Rather just one reason. And this one was nowhere to be seen.

Randomly I asked Sakura: "Where's Naruto got to with the rest?" "They are getting us some drinks." she answered simply and gestured to the barracks that were placed in front of a great screen. This screen alternating showed the band or parts of the screaming audience.

Just now I beheld the pink haired girl and myself on the screen. I wanted to pointed this funny contingency out to her as I suddenly felt her lips being pressed onto mine. It was this moment when I rumbled her.

So I decided to act along.

I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss in cold blood. Don't misunderstand me, Sakura Haruno was definitely not ugly or rebarbative, quite the contrary. But I just did not see something in women. Too soft, too weak, just too feminine. They lacked the feeling of masculine toughness against my body. Nonetheless I let every person around think that I could not imagine something better to do right now.

Although I definitely could do so. _With Naruto..._

Sakuras sight flashed over my back to the screen and as she realized that it was showing the band again she disengaged herself from me hectically - and handed one cameraman standing close to us a note. As she returned to me, her face showed her embarrassment, I smirked.

"Be quiet. I'm gonna explain this to you, okay?" I just nodded, still smirking. She seemed to get guilted out. "I don't want you to interpret something into what happened between us, because I don't care about you - not in the least - although you are a damn good kisser. I did not want this to happen. But I saw no other way to-" "...to get rid of Naruto. I know." I laughed.

She gave me an astonished look. "Y-You know about it?"

"I can imagine it. Everyone knows that you don't want Naruto in the same way he wants you. But have not the heart to tell him the truth because you don't want to lose him as a friend. Therefore you waited for a moment when the chance that Naruto looks to the screen is very high and corrupted the cameraman over there so that Naruto would see us two kissing when looking to the screen. You want him to realize the status of your relationship." Sakura opened her mouth in bafflement.

"However, if you would have talked to me about your plans before, we could have worked together. I know an option that is quite easy. But with your actions you unintentionally aggravated my plan a bit."

"Okay" she said skeptically. "Well then, explain your option and your reasons to help me, because I don't really see them."

I smirked. "I am able to respond to both of these questions with one statement. But apparently no one ever thinks of this possibility."

Her green eyes glanced at me expectant. "Don't put me on the rack. Spit it off! Before Naruto is coming back!"

"He deserves something better than this. I don’t know what it is about him, I guess it is his positive personality mixed with the naivety and his will to fight, and his looks are a big plus, too. I mean, this guy is smoking hot, have you never noticed? Do you have your explanation? 'Cause if not, I have my proof that your hair is just dyed and you are originally a blonde." She narrowed her eyes, and then she looked at me wide eyed.

"You? You are into Naruto? Oh fuck! Are you kidding me? You are really... like, actually absolutely gay?? I mean... You do not look like a queer. And you are not kissing like someone I would call gay." I rolled my eyes. What the hell is everyone expecting of the definition 'gay'? Is it some kind of official rule to just dress in pink clothing and do duck face selfies as a gay person? Sure, there are persons who act like this and I respect it, but just because of that does not each gay have to be like this. I actually like feeling completely masculine.

"But... do you really think that he likes you the same? I mean, there are no hints that he could be homosexual or bi, too."

I gave her a smug look and answered twanging: "Who would be able to resist this total package of pure sex? Besides, until I told you you never even imagined me to be gay. And I was not even hiding my sexuality. Naruto could do so."

Before she could say something, I notices the extremely furious, blond 19 years old who was the main topic of our conversation several meters away.

"Um... Sakura? What do you think about disappearing really fast somewhere into this direction to buy you something to eat while I will check things out with Naruto? But I advise you to hurry up with disappearing!" I gesticulated hectically with my hands in any direction and fortunately Sakura left with a sighed "Good luck".

As I looked up again, Naruto nearly arrived - and, damn, he was definitely one type of those people whose handsomeness even rises with their anger. But I had no time to admire his prominent jawbones or the intense sparkle in his blue eyes, because in that moment he already planted a punch on my face.

That surprised me. I touched my hurting jaw and moved it a bit. Man, he was stronger than I expected. But that was quite good. Who knows what else was hidden under his hard shell? His fist dashed again towards my face but this time I intercepted it and held it.

"Naruto, calm down, please!"

He answered with a berserk snarl. He tried to slash at me again but I put a spoke in his wheel again by flooring him and making sure it was impossible for him to batter me again. Then I squatted down above him and l looked him vividly in the eyes.

"Hey! I know the reason of your anger and you are right to feel this way, but please, don't make me clear things up right here and in this way!"

Naruto just spew me in the face. "Fuck off! Don't touch me, you son of a bitch!"

He continued with trading me with definitely X-rated insults that I shrugged off with rolling my eyes. Quickly I looked around to trace how much stir we caused and as I decided that hardly anyone was interested into our almost-fight I slid my hand swiftly above Narutos eyes. Instantly he gave up his defense and his body flagged completely.

Sighing I stood up. I'd rather planned to avoid using my magic but Naruto simply was such a daredevil who was not to talk with if he was that furious and emotional.

I lifted up his body and carried him towards the exit and afield. His weight did not really restrain me. It did not took me long to go to my car. Over there I placed Naruto onto the co-driver's seat. To make sure he would not drop out or something I put on his seatbelt. Afterwards I blaze myself a trail through the few people without letting go of his hand.

I knew exactly where to go.

After a few minutes me and my involuntarily entourage arrived at my intent. The sleep allurement would last for a few more minutes and these minutes I wanted to use for make this place as comfortable as possible for Naruto when I would tell him my feelings.

In other words: I wished for him to not jump off and run away. I wanted to make him speechless. I wanted to see him overwhelmed.

With closed eyes I listened into the forest until I found what I looked for. The soft buzzing of a swarm of fireflies. I concentrated onto the sound until it was the only sound in my head. As I opened my eyes a few seconds later the treetops around were enlightened in a beautiful viridian. Now it was time to make the night sky to perfection. It was easy to make the clouds disappear that covered the nearly full moon.

A bit more complicated was the fact that a complete full moon would be many times more romantic than this ridiculous egg above. I just wanted the evening to be perfect. It was energy sapping, but finally the moon above was full and gorgeous, surrounded by thousands of stars. That was one of the reasons I loved this place. The clearing was this afield from any civilization that no light remolded the view onto the luminaries. In the end I hailed a few owls to sit down into the trees. That was just what belonged to a perfect night atmosphere. And I should know something about nights.

But as well as these facts I knew that I was witnessed. Not good. Not after using plenty of magic.

As I turned around I recognized Naruto, standing a few meters behind me, starring at me. I couldn’t even resent his staring. Or was it naturally to see a man with blue glowing veins? This happened every time I used a bit more of my magic, especially at night. My blood started glowing as if you would emblaze my veins with infrared light.

But why was he already awake? Did I charge the sleep allurement incorrectly? Possible. Maybe Naruto was to blame for it; he currently made me lose my mind.

I did not move as he gazed over my body. I expected him to look afraid or something, but his glance seemed to be fascinated. I always admired how he was not able to hide any emotion. My blood swept loudly in my ears as I nervously waited for him to say something. I kept an eye on him, proper gaping at him.

You could nearly assume him to be an angel as well, he was so handsome. His tanned skin blazed softly in the moonlight. His messy golden hair seduced me to run my fingers through those perfectly falling strands. I sent a thanksgiving prayer to heaven for the fact that Naruto was wearing his low cut white tank top - even if it would please me more if it would lie somewhere on the ground. Maybe even ruptured… Jesus, I wanted this body so bad!

Luckily my blood already started to normalize again so that I would not glow in the dark like a Christmas tree. He just asked one question as he looked me in the eyes: " _What... are you?"_

His voice was hardly more than a susurrus, his face reflected his curiosity. I stepped towards him. I'd give everything to tell him the truth... I wished to share my secrets with the man I loved.

But if I'd do that I could endanger his life. And this was the thing I desired to in no case.

So I chose to act innocent, frowned and answered: "What do you mean? I am myself, obviously."

He shook his head. "Stop lying right into my face, Sasuke. You glowed blue. No human glows blue! This is definitely abnormal, completely exceptional!"

I looked at him with a frozen face and placed my hand on his forehead. "You hit your head as you fell down. I tried to catch you but I was to slow. Maybe you got a concussion. I should drive you to the hospital." Even if that would mean that my effort was for nothing. But at least my identity would not be covered up.

To be serious, this excuse was just flimsy and not a bit safe. But Naruto just pushed my hand away and stepped forward while shoving his forefinger onto my chest. "Damn, Sasuke, give it a rest! I saw what you currently did with the moon!"

It hurt lying to him. But still I did exactly that. "Naruto, don't you understand? You just imagined it. What even should I have done with the moon, hm? Make him disappear?"

"No, you did not, but I would bet you could have done that, too." I rolled my eyes indeed but I had to refrain from smiling. He was right; I could make the moon disappear.

Now Naruto stopped and gave me a serious look. "Sasuke, I don't know if I truly fell and hit my head or if this was just legerdemain of yours, but during the time I was unconscious I dreamed things that are anything but normal. About you. I dreamed about Sakuras plan you were involved with. Damn, it was like... I was you! Like... I saw the memory of yours, about Sakura and you on the concert."

Wait WHAT!? I looked at him wide eyed, completely shocked.

"I... I felt your feelings. For me. And I know that your only wish is that I feel the same for you."

I could not believe it. This was actually so fucking stupid of me! How could I come up with the idea of taking his hand in my emotional condition while he, the person I loved, was sleeping? It was obvious that something like this would happen.

Now I just wanted so slam my hand against my forehead. Stupid me! During the ride I thought about what happened and these thoughts were transferred right to Naruto's dreams because of our touching hands.

Well, somehow I felt a bit eased, now, that the weight of my undisclosed desires laid spread in front of him. But instead there was now the fear that he might hate me for my feelings.

Shit, why was he so silent? It was just fair to clarify the situation; he knew my feelings after all! I bit down on my lips frenetic and needed to clear my throat that was by now completely desiccated from insecurity. Qualities that weren't typical for me.

"Don't keep me in the dark about it, Naruto. You know it by experience, the feeling not to be sure about the feelings of the person you love." Just now I realized what I just said. Right, he was on love with someone else. What am I even doing here? Why wasn't I just denying everything?

It was hope for him (or even just a tiny part of him) to return my affection.

Naruto took a step towards me. "You want to know what I feel? If I feel something for you? I'll tell you. But first you have to tell me what's the thing with this blue glowing and the rest."

Should I take the risk and do it? Should I show him who I was, what I was? If he would decide to leave me, if he would not stay on my side until his death he would get killed. At least if the archangel would find out and they had their spies everywhere.

I came to a decision. My hesitation already proved him that I had a secret. Sooner or later he would find out anyway. Naruto was extremely dogged. I mean, he tried it with Sakura over and over again, even though they broke up five months ago.

So I nodded and looked into his beautiful heavenly blue eyes that reminded me of a warm summer day. I think it is unnecessary to say that this is my favorite kind of days, right?

I made a few steps backwards, turned around and slowly removed my T-Shirt. Not slowly on purpose, just offended. Of course I did it on purpose! I deserved a bit fun as well, didn't I?

"Uh... Sasuke?" Naruto asked behind alarmed. "Wh-what are you doing?" I grinned to myself as I imagined his confused face.

"What does it look like?" I asked with an innocent voice as I held the shirt in my hand. "You... You aren't undressing here, right? I mean, like... completely?" His voice was filled with disbelief and a pitch of hope _. If that was not just wishful thinking of mine._

For one moment I considered to act as if I was going to open my jeans as well just to see Naruto desperately trying to stop me from stripping completely. Well, I stopped short of going this far. But I couldn't resist throwing my Shirt backwards into his direction. I noticed the sound of the fabric landing next to him in the grass.

As I turned my head I recognized him focusing onto my back, or better, onto these tattoo-alike drawings on my back. "You absolutely wanted to know what I am. I'm gonna show you. Unless you changed your mind already."

Naruto stepped curiously closer to me and regarded the drawings precisely. He raised one hand. "May I?" he asked, still a bit insecure and also fascinated. That wasn't what I wanted to show him but I would never refuse to be touched by him. Therefore I nodded in silence.

He ran his fingers over my skin and I noticed the increasing speed of my heartbeat. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. But I had to concentrate to not let these actions excite something that would be more than obvious. He left tingly traces on my back and as he retired his hand my skin felt cold.

"But this... does not just yet explain what you are, right?"

"Partial. It is... just step back a bit. You will understand."

He obeyed and I spread my swings that were hidden underneath these drawn angel wings on my back. At the same time that I listened to the gentle rustling caused from my feathers I heard Naruto gasping. As I looked down my arms I recognized anew the blue glow from underneath my skin. I relaxed my shoulders a bit and stretched my wings until they reached their total width from like nineteen and a half foot. Yeah, I obviously wanted to impress Naruto.

Every feather had another coloring, but every single one was colored into dark shades of blue. The color of my wings marked me as the kind of angel I was. Tensely I waited for Naruto to react, but as he finally did, he said something I would never have expected. "I knew it!"

Surprised I darted around, but I forgot to crimp my swings so that I knocked Naruto to the ground. The place my feathers touched him prickled slightly. Quickly I jumped to him and gave him a leg up. "You... what? You knew it? How??"

"I already collected a few guesses in my head. The last options that left happened to be angel or vampire. Well, obviously you aren't a vampire. Of course you aren't, they do not exist. I just read too many fantasy books and watched too many movies. But wait, if angels do exist... Sasuke, are you the only angel that exists? And what about other magic creatures? What exactly are your powers? How does this whole thing works? And-"

I interrupted him chuckling. This was just too damn cute. "Slow down, darling. I'll tell you everything, but not all at once!"

I looked at him and as he clams up I nodded grinning. "As far as I know there are only demons existing next to angels. Maybe you could compare them to your vampires. But definitely not to those vampires from Twilight with sparkling skin and so on. There are many different angels on earth and even more of them in heaven. You can differentiate them into many species. I am an angel of the night and with that I belong to a quite mighty race. I can to pretty much everything that has to do with the night. So yes, I would be able to let the moon disappear, but that would not only make me glow for days but it would disturb many processes on earth that are dependent from the moon. The thing with my glowing body happens every time I use plenty much of my magic and every time I fold or unfold my wings.”

Naruto already wanted to open his mouth to ask another question, but I stopped him.

"Wait. Now it's your turn. I have acquitted myself to you."

Immediately he turned serious and bit down on his lip. Did I actually mention the fact that he has the most gorgeous lips I've ever seen? And I have been on earth since more than 800 years.

"There is one more question that has to be answered. If you are an angel of the night, are you able to manipulate dreams?"

"Well... I am actually able to do that, but I usually don't do that but for helping humans sometimes. In my opinion dreams belong to you in person." He gave me an eased look. "Then it was produced by me.

Because I... I was dreaming about you for a few weeks every single night. I don't know what made the dreams start, but this was one of the reasons I became this brash to Sakura again. I couldn't accept that I felt something for you, for another man..."

He sat down on the loading area of the Pick Up and I settled myself next to him, carefully, so that my swings would not touch him. Afterwards I shored myself onto my elbows. Internal I was busy with leaping for joy.

"And this was also the reason for my reaction earlier, at the concert. I seemed to me like to people I almost loved equally would be making out."

At this point I interrupted him. "Wait what? Almost equally? You need to explain this more precisely." I was definitely not pleased with that. Well, it was more than I could have ever imagined, but I have always been a jealous person. Naruto now looked at me for the first time, but he couldn't resist from peeking twitchy down my naked torso. "Um... would it be possible for you to put on your shirt again? It’s kind of difficult for me to concentrate at the sight of that much naked skin..."

I chuckled. "If it's so then maybe I should have undressed myself. It would definitely be adorable to get to see you trying to focus while not be able to avert your eyes from my completely naked body." The last three words I drawled on purpose.

Naruto swallowed. Again he bit down on his lip while he blushed. As I recognized him bashfully flashing a glance to me I took his face gently between my hands and made him looking me in the eyes, smiling at him in an encouraging way. "Go on."

"O-Okay. I think... It may be sad somehow, but Sakura and I started drifting apart. She still means a lot to me, but in another way than before. More like a sister or something. Not like being in a relationship and going on dates or do... physical things. This place... is now taken by you. But I was not able to accept that."

This had to be a dream, right? This could literally not be real. The man that I loved, sitting with me on this perfect place, accepting me, not only as the creature that I was but as the man who was loving him, now telling me that he would even feel the same. It was simply... too perfect.

He frowned, and then he smiled. "What?" I asked laughing quietly.

"Well, it is crazy that I did not hit on the fact that you are an angel. You know, there are many signs pointing to that." I still didn't get it.

"C'mon. Your perfect vitreous skin that seems to glow in the dark? Your eyes that are as dark as the deepest night? A perfect laugh? Even tough it isn't that bell like that the laugh of an angel is supposed to be, but that would be creepy." 

I laughed again and he anew bit down on his bottom lip.

"You know, I am not that perfect than you might think because of the word angel. There is a reason that I am no longer in heaven. I have been... I have been banished from heaven." I turned my head away from him and looked over the clearing.

"Actually I would prefer it if you would not know these things, but I don't want to have secrets from you."

"It's okay. You don't have to do it. But if you want I will listen to you. I am here for you." I gave him a thankful look. I never told this to anyone. I hated to let people know my weaknesses.

"It's just that... I am ashamed of my foretime. It's a long time ago, I was very young. Well, I did what an angel should never ever do. Let's put it this way... my prior me was a male whore. Things like this big sin do not catch up this good up there. And this is how I landed down here. But you know what? I am in fact glad that it happened like this. Otherwise I would not be honored with meeting you."

He stared at me for a long time. And again he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Would you please stop doing that?"

He knit his brows. "Stop doing what?"

"Permanently biting your bottom lip."

Now he raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

I licked over my starving lips and answered with a rough voice: "Or I can't back off myself."

"What if I don’t want you to hold back anymore?” he whispered back.

God, did he even know what he was doing to me when he was smirking like that? I approached his lips until I could feel his hot breath on mine, but then I stopped to turn my head and touched his lips in a feathery way with mine. Anew I stopped to look one last time into his eyes to make sure he still agreed with my action, but he was glancing expectant down to my lips.

With this view I let go of my last self control and I kissed him. His soft lips burned heated into mine, even if it was a gentle and chary kiss. Full of tenderness and initially still reserved, our lips started to explore each other, nuzzling, and danced sensually. Naruto buried his hands into my hair and deepened the kiss and I reacted with a gentle bite into his bottom lip.

I listened to our heavily and fast breathing and sensed a tingly heat inside of my stomach. It was long ago since I sensed this heat. My hands slid over his back. I pulled his body onto my lap and he wrapped his legs around my hips while my hands continued with exploring his body, sliding across his strong chest and under the vast fabric of his top above his heated skin. Finally I parted his lips by parting mine and slowly I let my tongue slip into his mouth. He answered covetous as he started running his hands over my shoulders and down my back. As his fingertips slightly touched a few feathers it caused me to let out a wheeze on his lips.

He paused and looked with a grin down to the bulge in my pants. "Are your wings really part of the erogenous areas?” he asked and he repeated his movement by carefully running his fingers over the upper edge of my swings. I suppressed a moan as I sensed the pins and needles that were caused by his touch. "If you don't want me to come right here in these pants you better stop that."

Actually he retired his hand and gave me a surprised look. "Really? That tender you are on your wings?" I smiled a bit agonized because his hand left an uncomfortable emptiness.

"Can be like a course. You expect to have a long and hot night and you are done before the sunset."

Naruto smirked but quickly he returned to earnest. "Therefore it is a no-no to touch your wings?"

Jesus, no! I gave him a peck on the lips. "What about that: I give my body into your hands. You can do what you want to do and you can not do what you not want to do. If you want to touch my swings, you should do that. Besides, I never said that it is something bad. Quit the contrast. I can't even describe it exactly... imagine having a very good massage while having the best sex ever. Just... even better."

All at once Naruto seemed to be a bit insecure, avoided to look me in the eyes and wringing his hands.

"Hey, darling, what's up? You know that you do not have to do anything. I have to apologize if I pressured you. Maybe everything is going a bit to fast. I would be happy if we would only talk. You can ask more questions, as much as you want to, or we do not even have to talk. We could sit right here and look into the stars."

He looked at me, still a bit insecure. "Well... the point is that I never... I never had sex, neither with a woman nor with a man. That’s why I hesitated; I do not really know how the best sex ever feels like. I mean, I want to do it. With you. Because I... I love you."

He looked into my eyes. I've heard those three words often enough from many different persons but this time was the first time I could see in the eyes of my counterpart that he was serious. And it was the first time that it meant something to me, too.

"You don't have to say it back, if you don't want to, I mean-"

I kept his mouth shut. "Shhh. You are definitely talking too much. And now listen to my words."

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered: "I love you. Only you. And you should appreciate it. I'll send you dreams, every night, in which I am saying these words to you over and over again. I understand your hesitation. Don't be rushed. We still have our whole lifetime in front of us."

I gave him a soft kiss below his ear, kissed along his jaw down to his lips. It made me happy to feel him smiling into our kiss.

I disengaged myself from his lips and placed my forehead against his. "You're okay, my angel?" I asked encouraging. To my facilitation he finally chuckled. Then I saw in his eyes that he made a decision.

He looked at me, now with a confident trait, and proclaimed: "We will do it. Not now, but we will catch up on that. But there is still your little problem that we have to deal with. Therefore I willingly assume to your suggestion. But I have two conditions." I grinned at him. I would obey every single claim of him without protest.

"First:" he raised a forefinger, "not here on the car." He browsed around, slid down from my lap and jumped off of the loading area. After a few seconds he found a place without grass and covered with soft moss. I sat down cross legged next to him and gave him an expectant look.

"Furthermore..." he continued with a haunting look on his face, "I want you to have a hot long night. Not just a few minutes."

"I think that is possible." I smiled as I folded my wings so that they were hidden under the tattoo on my back again. Fascinated he glanced onto the glowing veins. He raised a hand and ran a fingertip over the veins on my arm up to my shoulders and chest, tracing them, leaving tingly tracks over my whole body. "So gorgeous." he whispered reverently.

"Yeah? I think I look exactly like the Electro man from the second Spiderman movie with Andrew Garfield." I countered.

"You are spoiling the atmosphere, idiot!" he laughed.

"Should I make amends? Actually I should not say that... but I was tinkering with the idea of just... I mean this top..." I pulled softly on the edge of the fabric, "... I kind of want to rip it off. Even if it would be a pity because it looks damn hot on you, but it is... blocking my view."

Naruto shook his head grinning. Than he suddenly shoved me back with his hand on my chest and I recognized a breathtaking sensuality in his eyes. "You want the buff to be stripped?" he asked and stood up. "Than sit back and enjoy."

For a few seconds I thought he would really rip off his top, but fortunately he did not. Instead he put up a total show: He kneed down above me and very provocative and slowly he started pulling the fabric up so that bit by bit I got to see more and more of his adorable body.

I raised my hand to touch him but Naruto pushed my hand down.

"A-a-ah. No touching. Just watching." he claimed. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Who could have known that Naruto could be that dominant? I had no chance, he wanted to torture me. Therefore I crossed my arms behind my head and 'watched'.

And there was something to watch. Now Naruto pulled his top over his head so that I was able to admire his body that looked like it was carved in stone. I have been banned to touch him but that did not hold me from sensing every square centimeter of his tanned skin with my eyes. Did I really say to Sakura that I would be a package of pure sex? So what would I name Naruto? A package of pure orgasms?

"You gonna tell me if the DO NOT TOUCH is turning into a PLEASE TOUCH, right?"

He just gave me an evil grin. "I am just seeing that you have the PLEASE TOUCH ME sort of tattooed onto your face with neon letters. So I'm gonna fulfill your obligation. If you do not object. Do you?"

I invited him with a summoned nod. As his raw hands touched my skin I had to hold back. I wanted do bend my body towards his hand. By body tensed itself so that my abs emerged a bit clearer. My chest felt too tight and I took a deep breath so that I now however bent towards his touch.

He ran his hands over my torso, over my stomach higher to my chest, to my shoulders and slowly back down, tracing every single brawn but avoiding contacting those special sensitive places. Nevertheless the bare tangency of his hands made my heart race.

We did just start and yet I was on the verge of losing control. My arms were flattened to the sides and my fingers were intertwined into the thick moss.

He flexed down to me and in anticipation of a kiss I closed my eyes, but in this moment Narutos fingers stroked over one of my nipples, causing me to let out a wheeze. In the process I flicked my head back so that his lips could snuggle my stretched neck. And he was claiming that he was still a virgin? Then he had to be the son of a sex god. Or even better, he himself was a sex god.

His lips were placed on my Adam's apple and with that he hit my weak spot and tenderly sucked on it. I bit my lips to prevent groaning out loud.

Naruto paused and looked up to me through his dark lashes."Maybe I'll change my mind about that ban... But for that I need you to let me hear you. Otherwise you are losing your chance, Sasuke." He consecrated himself to my neck again and bit kittenish into the thin skin. I let out a raspy moan.

His lips wandered further down my neck until he found another spot causing me gasps. This time I did not hold my aroused panting back. Satisfied he placed a final kiss on the definitely red colored skin and following he leaned down to my ear and whispered: "That sounds are absolutely turning me on. But still I won't lift the ban. I think it is more thrilling, right?"

"How have I never recognized your fondness for torturing?" I asked, still trying to get enough oxygen into my brain so that I won't miss anything he would do next with my body. He gave me another deep kiss and I almost reneged on my promise, but Naruto stopped me by holding my arms.

I may be not allowed to touch him with my arms and hands. But I could do something else. I arched my back towards his chest and at least our stomachs came to contact. He retired himself a bit and grinned down to me.

"You won't give in, right? Tell me the truth. How long ago was the last time you had sex? It's insane how thirsty you are to be touched."

Was I really that desperate? Yeah, probably, but should I tell him the truth? This was beyond question. After all it was my aim to share all my secrets with him. But if I'd do it now he would probably stop doing what he was doing right now: spoiling my body while my soul was tortured in a completely hot way.

"Are you okay with the promise that I'm going to speak about it later?" I asked breathless. His smirk grew brighter.

"That long? Well then.... You want to be touched? I'm gonna touch you.

Here..." his fingertip stroke above my collar bone.

"... and here..." further down to my chest.

"... and here..." across my left nipple that instantly grew hard.

"... and here, as well..." and across the other nipple.

"... and here..." further down to my stomach and my belly button.

"... and here..." over my v-lines.

"... and exceptionally here." He placed his palm on the bulge at my crotch, causing me to cringe.

I needed him to free me from the yet too tight pants and to actually put his hands down there.

"I'll come back to this later. After all, we have the whole night, right?" "I'll have you know that you could be the perfect torturer."

"Possible." Before I could reply something he leaned down again blazing a trace with his lips down my neck to my collarbone. He could not resist nibbling tenderly on the sensitive skin. I raised my head to not miss one of his movements but as he licked over my nipple in a nearly feline way looking to me with relish eyes I banged my head back and closed my eyes as my breath got more and more panting.

His lips now completely clasped around the skin and sucked on it while his fingers spoiled the other nipple. My upper part reared up as I bent my chest towards him. A few seconds later he ran his lips further down to my belly button as he promised and spoiled it for a short time while his fingers were stroking across my v-lines.

Suddenly Naruto has opened my pants and took them of my legs. He gazed at my nearly naked body and hooked his fingers into the fabric of my briefs to pull them down bit by bit. My whole self longed for him to touch me and I wound myself as he showed not a single reaction while I was lying in front of him completely naked, my stiffened member towering towards him. If he would not go in for something within a few seconds I had to finish it with my hand...

Right then he enclosed my dick carefully and looked at me observant, watching for my reaction. I merely could look at him from semi closed eyes. My pulse throbbed that intense in my crotch that Naruto certainly felt it.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed almost snarling and tried to thrust into his hand but he just removed his hand.

"Didn't you tell me that you would give your body into my hands, that it was my choice what to do with it? You should learn patience."

I heaved a bugged sigh. Did he not realize how much I longed for him? More than I ever did before?

"Naruto, please, just... do something! I need you." A little smile appeared on his face as he finally enclosed me again coaxing a sigh out of my lips. Slowly he started moving his hand up and down. I already gave up holding my moans back so I did not start with it again.

I gave a groan as he slid his thumb above my tip whilst speeding up his movement. I logged off, closed my eyes and laid my head back to drift in my feelings.

Suddenly his hands were replaced by his lips. My fingers curled deep into the moss as he slowly let my length slide into mouth while his hands massaged the remaining part of my shaft. The other hand slid down to my testicles and started kneading them as his tongue now slipped above my peak. I pulled off the moss in pleasure, now pressing the back of my hands against my cheeks, turning my head to the side. My body was not more than a tremulous wreck. I would not take long until I would reach my climax.

"Naruto... I can not... hold it any longer!" I exclaimed, interrupted by intense groaning. He let go of me but promptly he placed his hand around my dick again. He now leaned down to drag me into a deep, intense kiss that put me over the edge so that I squirted of in his hand between our bodies. His lips attended me though the orgasm, his mouth softened my moans.

I laid there, gasping, my hands still burrowed into the shoulders of the man above me, my eyes still semi closed as he raised himself a bit to look into my eyes. I stroked across his cheek and asked with a raw voice: "Did you know that you have angelic hands and godly lips?"

Naruto chuckled. "For being an angel you are using catholic expressions very often in connection with doing or describing unchristian things." I chuckled, too.

"You are right. Maybe I should stop that before I have no chance to enter the kingdom of heaven ever again..." A shadow fell over Narutos satisfied face and I had to smile.

"But what happened was more than paradisiacal, you are the holy perfection bodily and this night should be hold sacred. Why should I feel the need to return if I have my heaven on earth and my personal god right here, next to me? I would give up every single one of my powers to just have the chance to repeat something like this. If I would have a minute with you for pulling out a single feather of mine, I would definitely give up every single one of them without batting an eye."

His eyes started to blaze. "I think you walled just up every single way to heaven." He frowned now and as I gave him a questioning look he asked hesitating: "How long ago?"

I instantly know what he was talking about. And now I would tell him. It was my wish to do so. I shored onto my elbows and Naruto climbed down from me so that he laid next to me and shored his head onto his palm to look at me full of expectations. "It was about more than 820 years ago."

I recognized how he looked surprised at me. "Wait. How old are you then? And how long are you able to live?"

I smirked. Here they came again, his questions.

"I was created quite exactly 916 years ago by the archangel Nathaniel. He is the creator of the family of night angels. Angels are practically immortal. There is a possibility to kill an angel but that is something I can not even pronounce or we both will be dead. But there is one thing you have to know."

I paused to plan exactly what to say next. I had no clue how Naruto would react to the following fact. "It's just that... angels that were banned to the earth are carrying an enchantment with them. For some angels it is more a curse, for others it is a blessing. This enchantment sets of when the angel sleeps with a human. From that moment on the angel isn't immortal anymore. He will die as soon as the human he or she had sex with dies. This only works if one of them, the angel or the human, truly and completely is in love with the other one. And when it comes to us I have not even a doubt that this between us is real. That is the reason I lived that long in celibate. I waited for a person I would give my life for.

And here are you. I don't think that I would want to live another century on this earth. Especially if this means that I would see you die and knowing that I won't look into your eyes ever again. I could imagine nothing better than have a charmed life next to you; marry you in a few years, maybe adopting a child or two, growing old with you."

He looked sad and his eyes just mirrored his love for me. "Does this mean... you won't be an angel anymore?"

I frowned and shook my head. "No, no! I will just start aging like you and I will have the promise that my life is limited. But I saw that many angels wasted their life because they did not know how rare and beautiful it is to live, to even exist. I don't want to end up like this. Do you understand? I want to live! So don't be frightened of the thought. It is my decision and it makes me happy to imagine a normal life next to you.

Of course I will wait until you feel up to it. If it's necessary I will wait thirty or forty years. But I would live in permanent fear that something occurs to you, that you will disappear and that I won't have a possibility to follow you. On earth there is no other way to die for me. I already waited more than 900 years for you."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I understood him. Too much information he at first had to stomach. Maybe I should take him back home. Even if I don't wanted this night to end... He opened his eyes and gave me an affectionate look.

"My recent decision persists. We will do it. Not now, but soon. The idea of spending my life with you is like a perfect dream for me. And is there anything else as romantic as going together through life and into death?"

I pulled him into a tight hug, kissed his brow softly and whispered:

"I love you so much, it's insane." He looked up to me and replied with my words before kissing me passionately. Out lips melted into the other, our tongues turned more and more covetous, both of us wanted to show their dominance.

I was glad that Naruto did not say anything about a ban and so I took the chance and touched him. His crotch showed a big bulge since he decorated my neck with his lips but I didn't got the chance to react. Now it was his turn. I already had been spoiled by him. My hand slid down and across the bulge and I rubbed through the fabric over his manhood.

Naruto gave a small groan and disengaged his lips from mine to present me his neck. I nibbled gently on his ear and the soft skin underneath.

"Sasuke... please, stop it." he whispered. It was difficult for me, but I stopped and gave him a worried look into the eyes.

"Too fast?" I asked caring. He shook his head.

"No. Or... maybe. I... I want you touch me, but... I have never done something like this before. It is so new... I don't know how I could be that confident earlier to do all these things to you, but... could we please leave it with touching today? Only touching? No kissing of... specific body parts or..." he swallowed and blushed. "... Drawing or licking on them?"

He looked down to his intertwined fingers in his lap. Did he even know that it nearly killed me if he was looking that innocent? I pecked him on the lips and whispered with a smile: "No problem. Just touching. No contact with tongue, teeth, lips or anything like this."

He stared into my eyes and whispered back: "Thank you, Sasuke." I grinned.

"For what? I didn't even start. Therefore we need to..." I opened the button and the zip of his pants, "... get rid of these." He blushed again. I stroke him a single strand of hair from his brow. "Hey, angel, we are doing this in your tempo, okay?" He nodded and smiled. Than he turned himself around so that his back was showing to my face and wiggled his jeans off which made me laugh. I wrapped my arms around his chest to pull him closer.

This was definitely better. His back pressed against my chest, my lips next to his ear. "If I do something awkward for you, just give me a sign. I want you to have it all perfectly." Naruto turned his head and answered me with a long kiss.

After a few seconds I disengaged our lips and kissed his neck and shoulders. Meanwhile I ran my hands over his chest making sure that there was literally no space between us. At time I let my fingers slide softly over his nipples making his breath go faster.

I decided to not torture him too much and so I started orbit his nipples firmly with my fingertips. This action caused him to give some groans and I determined that this was the most thrilling sound that ever came out of a humans or an angel’s mouth. My lips continued nuzzling Narutos neck leaving my marks everywhere. I wanted everyone to know the next day that Naruto was not up for grabs.

The sounds he uttered totally enwrapped me and I was sure that I could never forget the sound of his voice while I touched him. Playfully I nipped into his nipple causing Naruto to throw his head back and suppress a moan. Something I had to change. Without premonition I let my hand slip into his briefs and stroke his cock.

To my satisfaction he now completely let his hair down, clawed his fingers into my arms and panted. Without hesitating I stripped off the last of his clothing. I set my hand around his member and tenderly I let my fingers slide along his length.

Naruto exhaled a snaring wheeze. "Sasuke!" I paused, looked attentive at his pleasured face.

"Should I stop? Is it too much? Am I to fast?" I asked worried.

"Jesus, no! Go on, please, Log- Oh!" My name faded into his pleasured moan as I started to move my hand around his erection up and down. Quickly I found my rhythm and I noticed that Naruto slowly began to lose control in my arms. I pressed his body even closer.

He reached for my hand and signed me to pause. Then he turned around a bit and whispered: "I want you to come with me. You already had your hot night. Let me touch your wings."

I don't know the reason for my excitement. Maybe it was the way his eyes sparkled from the fire of lust or it was the eager anticipation for what he planned to do. I unfolded my wings and positioned them perfectly around us so that we were shielded from the outside world.

Naruto raised inert a hand and stroke with his fingers through the feathers making me give a moan. Hereupon he sank his fingers deep into the feathers and at the same time my hand found the old rhythm again.

Together we got lost in a sea of pleasure and lust until he reached back to clasp around my stiffened dick. His touch pulled me over the edge and in my deep pleasure I ran my fingernails across his chest. With this action I made him climax as well.

Naruto leaned on my chest, exhausted, gazing dreamy into the sky of feathers above him. "I don't want this night ever to end." he whispered tiredly and in the next moment he already closed his eyes.


End file.
